


Chance Encounters

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: An unexpected trio plots some fun while everyone's favorite butler is most certainly not being paid enough to deal with it





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



The library was generally a quiet place of refuge, a point on which Jasper was in full agreement with its resident dukely ghost. Surrounded by books and scrolls he'd known his whole life, the faintly sweet scent of the aged glue used in some of the bindings and the warm leather scent of the covers, he felt at peace, the quiet he often sought easing his mind. Unfortunately, such did not seem to be the case this afternoon. With a sigh, Jasper closed the text he had been referencing, tucking it under an arm and silently wandering to the end of the shelves he was nestled behind to investigate the barely concealed chatter that had disrupted his sanctum.

"I'm sure it could work; we just need a few more things, and that's where he comes in," Prince Hamin said, gesturing at a figure Jasper didn't need to see to know was Duke Lyon.

"Well why haven't you asked him already?" the pirate's co-conspirator, as Jasper had rather suspected when the voices first disturbed him, was none other than Prince Zarad.

Hamin snorted. "After the last time, I don't think he'd be willing to talk to me, let alone help me with something."

"That was bound to happen to you sooner or later my friend. Someone was going to react negatively to your delightful antics eventually," Zarad replied.

"It was worth it in the end. Not my best idea, granted, but at the time it was fun!" Hamin shrugged. "Still, it complicates things now."

"Yes I suppose it does. Very well then, I shall go talk to him for you, but I don't think he's any more fond of me than he is of you," Zarad replied, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Possibly, but you didn't turn his stack of books into a labyrinth, a structurally unsound one at that, and sent it- albeit accidentally- tumbling onto his head. At least, if you have, you haven't mentioned it before now, and I'll admit, I'd be rather put out if that were the case! I'm sure those books wouldn't have fallen over if I'd had help."

"I was more referring to the fact that our duke over there has an obvious dislike of society in general, but now I'm curious about the idea of this labyrinth, " Zarad replied with a curious smile.

"If this goes well, maybe we'll get the chance to try building another one. Perhaps we could even get the staff involved." Hamin's answering grin suggested that another labyrinth of books was in Duke Lyon's near future, whether the conversation went well or not.

Sensing some kind of danger, Jasper sighed. The Summit was never an exactly restful time, but this one in particular was proving more challenging than he was entirely comfortable with. And yet, he was duty bound to observe and record it all, though he rather doubted that this instance, nothing more than idle mischief really, was among the things his ancestors had intended when they took vows to record passing events. Despite knowing this, or perhaps because of it, Jasper's curiosity rather got the best of him. Listening intently, he blindly pulled his pocket watch from his pocket to glance at the time. His lady would be wanting tea soon; if he listened a little longer, he would arrive just after she returned from her afternoon appointments, still at a reasonable time, but not late enough that she would worry or be left desiring something with no one there to assist her (though he was certain she would find a way to wrangle together her own tea if the opportunity arose and he was, for whatever reason, late). Mind settled, he tucked the watch back into his pocket, resting a hand over the chain to keep it from jangling and alerting the potential miscreants to his presence.

Jasper watched as Zarad sauntered over to the table where Duke Lyon was making progress through his ever increasing piles of books and settled into a chair with the same smug air as a cat that is well aware its choice of perch is that of maximum inconvenience to everyone else in the room. "Good afternoon Duke Lyon. Forgive the interruption but I can't help wondering what it is you are reading so intently."

Several moments passed before Lyon mumbled, "A historiography of the Revaire empire prior to the current regime."

"And what opinion does the author seem to take regarding the events that led the country to where it is now?"

"That is irrelevant, as the historical author would be unaware of current events, and it is difficult to know precisely which events directly led to the instability."

"You must have some opinion on the topic, surely." Lyon gave him a brief look that said exactly what he thought of that question, and Zarad laughed. "Fair enough, I suppose. I was actually hoping to have a word with you."

Without looking up from the page he was reading, Lyon replied, "You've just had several."

"Ah yes, but I haven't had the pleasure of your advice on a matter I was hoping to discuss with you."

Scowling, Lyon looked up from his book at last. "If there was an actual reason for you to converse with me, why did you not just start the conversation with that instead of wasting time with trivial small talk?"

Zarad laughed. "I am surprised you would consider any discussion of books trivial."

"It is when it isn't the point of the conversation and you're disinterested in my answers or the texts themselves."

Not the least bit perturbed, Zarad lounged back in his chair and replied, "And why do you assume I had no interest in them?"

Jasper's estimation of Zarad rose slightly; it was a foolish person indeed who underestimated someone so quick and intent on putting on such a carefree, lay about kind of persona. Still, for someone as skilled at reading people as Zarad tried not to seem, he ought to have known that the best approach with Lyon was a more direct one.

Enforcing this opinion, Lyon answered, "You just said as much. You said there was a different matter you wanted to discuss, implying that you actually had no interest in what book I was reading and were merely using asking about it as an excuse to interrupt my reading and get my attention."

"I said I was hoping for your opinion on a different matter, yes, but the two need not be mutually exclusive."

Lyon looked as though he would rather like to argue with that, but had come to the frustrating conclusion that there was no actual flaw in that logic. "Very well then."

Zarad grinned at him. "Excellent!" 

Unfortunately, a clock chiming somewhere nearby reminded Jasper that he had other, more pressing (and if he were honest, more enjoyable than eavesdropping) duties to attend to, and he left the library, none the wiser to the mischief the two princes were planning, a fact which dogged his thoughts as he went about the motions of assembling the tea tray for his lady a brief time later. _Just what_ , he thought filling the small porcelain pot with an aromatic brew, _are they intending to do? And should someone be sent to preemptively clean up the mess or would that be meddling when it might all come to nothing in the end?_ Placing a last plate of biscuits on the already heavily laden tray, he wondered if the sensible Duke Lyon would be persuaded to join Prince Zarad and Hamin in their scheme. Surely not, he reasoned, taking the tray and proceeding about his routine path. After all, anything that would cause trouble would, perforce, take Lyon from his books, let alone knowing who the suggestion was coming from, would be highly inadvisable and illogical in the process. 

Thoughts still buzzed in the back of his mind as he reached his lady's room and knocked, twice, before opening the door one handed when she called "Come in!"

"Good afternoon, my lady. I hope you had a pleasant visit with the princess earlier," Jasper said, setting the tray down on a little table and beginning to arrange everything as he had come to know she preferred.

"Yes, it was very pleasant, though after the snacks I had there, I hardly know if I have much of an appetite for tea, I'm afraid!"

"Would you like me to take it back then?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that!" she laughed, and the sound made Jasper smile.

"As you wish then, " he replied, going back to preparing the set, arranging everything just so before handing her a cup and saucer with a small plate of delicate biscuits and tiny tea cakes. "I am afraid that I may have some other duties to attend to later and may not be able to assist you if you need it."

She gave him a knowing smile from over the rim of her tea cup, "That is quite alright Jasper. I do know how busy you are, though I would have hoped that after last week, you'd have some kind of mild reprieve at least."

"One never knows what events might be important later on," Jasper said lightly, a faint smile playing over his features.

"Is that your way of telling me that a historian's work is never done?"

"Perhaps." That earned him another of her delightful laughs before they fell into a companionable quiet, she enjoying her tea, and Jasper going about minute tasks while he waited to be excused to clear away the tea things: making sure there were enough quills and ink at the writing desk plus a knife to repair any broken quills, checking that the maids brought additional candles, their holders well polished, and other tasks to ensure her comfort.

As precise and deliberate as he always was in his tasks as butler, something must have given his preoccupation away because she startled him by asking, "Are you well Jasper?"

He looked up from rearranging the remaining china on the tray, "Yes, perfectly fine, thank you."

"You seem distracted today. If there's something on your mind, I'd be happy to listen."

"Thank you, but that is not necessary. Besides," Jasper said with a faint smile, "I believe I burdened you enough with my thoughts last week."

"We are friends, are we not, Jasper? Friends talk to each other when they're having a problem."

"Yes, I remember you saying something similar, but I assure you, there is nothing to be concerned about. Would you like more shortbread? The cook sent extra. I believe she may have developed a soft spot for you."

She squinted at him from her perch, and Jasper knew in that moment that he was not doing a very good job of convincing her, despite her response of "Very well, but know that the offer still stands. And yes please, more shortbread would be lovely if you could leave it. I'm sure I'll want some kind of after dinner nibbles."

"Will you be needing anything else?" Reluctant as he was to go, he really ought to return to the staff quarters. Head Butler Jorges had mentioned wanting a word with him at some point, and Jasper still had to copy one of the passages from the text he was reading earlier so he could compare it to his own notes. And there was still the matter of preparations for the arrival of the ambassadors in a few days' time to think about as well.

"No, thank you. I heard some rumors that there might be another rehearsal and work period for the theatrical later, so I'll probably be rather busy myself. But thank you for bring me tea, Jasper."

"Of course, my lady. Have a pleasant evening." Jasper replied, turning to close the door behind himself, adding a reminder to return for the rest of the tea things at some point to his mental to do list.

Though he had not anticipated being kept as busy as he had implied, Jasper's various tasks, some official and some more taken of his own volition, had kept him busy, and thus his mind preoccupied until well after night fall. So occupied, in fact, that he had nearly forgotten about the meeting he'd seen in the library earlier that day. A disturbance in the grounds caught his attention as he headed towards a back entrance to the servants' areas, and the apprehension he felt made his palms start to itch in his gloves. Rounding the corner of the castle that housed some of the guest rooms, he was thus, not particularly surprised to see Prince Zarad, Hamin, and Duke Lyon standing together, or rather Duke Lyon was standing, Prince Zarad was doubled over, in laughter by all appearances, and Hamin was sprawled on his back on the ground, groaning.

"I think I'm still alive," Hamin wheezed.

"I did try to warn you that the angle you were using wasn't correct," Duke Lyon replied, while Zarad, still chuckling, helped Hamin get to his feet.

Not sure he wanted to know the answer, Jasper, thus far unnoticed by the group, asked, "Prince Zarad, Prince Hamin, Duke Lyon, may I ask what brings you outside at this time of night? You seem to be awfully close to the window of some of your fellow delegates, who might not take kindly to having their rest disturbed."

Looking rather worse for wear, and unusually singed, Hamin responded, "Why we're celebrating of course!"

"Celebrating? What are you celebrating that could not be done so indoors? Quietly." Jasper frowned, being rather reminded of his first encounter with the pirate during the first week, when Hamin had, with so little disregard for the affairs of others burst in and demanded the date he had not bothered to properly schedule. _Some people_ , Jasper thought, _hardly change at all during their time here._

"Well we wanted to surprise a certain lady after her success during last week's trial, and we could hardly do so during regular hours, when she is so busy and closely watched," Zarad answered with an enigmatic smile. "Besides, what better way to celebrate than with a bit of a...light show?"

"A light show?" Jasper said, peering more closely at the trio and the precious cargo they were clustered around. "Are those...are those fireworks?" He addressed the question to Duke Lyon, surprised that he would agree to such a thing. After the lanterns and the kites, Jasper might have expected _fireworks_ of all things from the two princes, but had rather thought Lyon more sensible.

With a shrug Lyon responded, "It was their suggestion. I merely offered advice as to the best reagents and methods of use."

Torn between a variety of emotions: laughter at the absurdity of the whole thing, disbelief over the idea to try something so dangerous, and an overall weariness, Jasper sighed. He fervently hoped the delegates of the next Summit would be less prone to making his life more difficult than the current batch. "As...admirable as your sentiments might be, gentlemen, I suggest you find a way to celebrate that has less potential for destruction and retire for the evening." Glancing at soot smudged Prince Hamin and biting back the urge to join Zarad in laughter, he added, "This clearly did not work out the way you intended."

At that moment a clattering from above made them all turn as a merry voice called out, "Is this what you meant when you said you had other duties to attend to Jasper? I wasn't aware your job included babysitting all particularly troublesome delegates and not just me."

"Glitter!" Hamin called back. "Call off your guard dog! We were only planning a pleasant surprise, nothing more!"

"Not a chance, prince pirate," she answered. "Some of us enjoy sleeping, and if you were indeed playing with fire as I overheard, Jasper has every right to scold you."

"Ah, such hard words for your friends, from such a lovely creature too," Zarad said, pressing a hand to chest as though wounded.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere, your highness," she replied, leaning on the windowsill, grinning despite her admonishments. "Have you nothing to say, Duke Lyon?"

The Duke, in response, shrugged.

"Forgive the disruption, my lady. I assure you it will not happen again," Jasper said, sparing a moment to glower at the other men around him. 

"I have no doubt of that!"

"These three were just cleaning up and retiring to bed, " Jasper raised his eye brows. "Weren't you?" A mumbled chorus of agreements in varying degrees of disgruntlement and amusement were his response.

"Then I bid you all a goodnight, and wish you better luck in your choice of entertainments in the future," she called back, adding, with a wink in Hamin's direction, "Especially if they offer less risk to your eyebrows than tonight's." With a jaunty wave, his lady retreated back to the inner shadows of her chamber after latching her window firmly shut.

"Gentlemen, your chambers await." Jasper addressed the others and watched in some bemusement as they gathered an incongruous amount of stuff from the ground and various hiding places amongst their persons and retreated, their plans foiled for the night. After he had ensured they all returned to their rooms, homemade fireworks and noisemakers in tow, he retired gratefully to his own small set of rooms. It wasn't, by far, the most peculiar thing he had ever witnessed on the Isle, nor, in the grand scheme of things was it particularly important, but, he reflected, jotting down some notes in a journal before preparing for sleep, _it shall certainly prove memorable_.


End file.
